Chassis are often used in the cable television industry for storing various electronic components and managing associated cables. For example, central office or headend locations typically include a plurality of mechanical chassis that are mounted in a rack to house electronics such as optical transmitters, receivers, amplifiers, couplers and switches. Various cables, such as fiber optic cables and RF cables are routed to the electronics.
The electronic devices are typically tightly packed into the chassis, thereby making cable management within the chassis difficult. For example, running a fiber optical cable between the front and rear of a chassis is difficult to accomplish by hand due to the length of the chassis and the limited space available within the chassis. This often forces an operator to use a specialized tool to route the cable.